Late Night Skate
by seshygirl04
Summary: How can a goth and a punk live happily ever after? Maybe they can, read to find out. SessKag!
1. uhhhhhhhh chapter one!

Disclaimer: I own a Stewie wallet that says "Damn You All!"  
  
Seshygirl04: okie dokie! Here is a brand new story, where there are punks and goths everywhere you look!  
  
Posef: YAY! I bet they are all just like Seshygirl04!  
  
Seshygril04: uh... sure. So, I hope that you like!  
  
Posef: POSEF LICKED THE TOAD!  
  
Ssg04: that's only supposed to be in Family Guy. Posef, where did you get the toad?  
  
Posef: Posef is rebellious! And she will not be telling you where she got the toad!  
  
Ssg04: Just read while I try to calm Posef down.

She gave out an exasperated sigh. This was the fifth time in two months that she had to change schools. She really wanted to get out on the last night that she didn't have to go to this stupid school. "Okay, okay, I'll be home by two o'clock this time!"  
  
"Now, just make sure as soon as you get home, that you will go to bed. You don't want to make a bad impression on your first day!" she yelled as her daughter went out for her usual hang out at the skate park. She always goes out at ten o'clock to go to the skate park with her friends.  
  
At the skate park-  
  
"Hey Kagome!" her best friend that had been with her, her whole life called.  
  
"Hey InuYasha" he had been there and she had been there for him. They were like family (do you hear that? Family! Nothing more, nothing less.). "How's the old man?"  
  
"He could be better, his business is all fucked up. His stocks went down about 13% this weekend. And my mother was found drunk, on the corner of Elm ave., leaning against a lamppost. But otherwise, nothing much." They laughed and then saw Miroku coming down the stairs, (it's an underground skate park) "Hey, Miroku!" A boy with dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys! Wow, Kagome, I didn't think that you could get moved before our InuYasha here." He said while going up behind Kagome.  
  
She smiled and said, "Well, all I did was just tell a few people off for dissing my aiieeeeeeee!" she squealed as Miroku's hand just "accidentally" groped her bottom. "Aak, HENTAI!!!!" She slapped him and he stood there with a perverted smirk on his face.  
  
"And here I thought you could wait it out for this ONE night. I can't believe you Miroku, even your own friend. I bet that if you were left alone with a guy for one day, you would resort to even groping him!" Kouga said.  
  
"Kouga! I'm glad that you could make it!" she said as she went up to hug her friend.  
  
"My dear sweet Kagome, is this your fourth school now?"  
  
"No Kouga, it's my fifth school." She let go and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"So, have you taken up on my offer?" he asked, more like pleaded.  
  
"No Kouga, I only love you like a dear friend. And besides, you know that I have a major crush on the new kid." The "new kid" was a goth and he had white hair always pulled back in a low ponytail. 'Sesshomaru, that was his name. Yes, the angel from Long Island. (for anyone who doesn't know where Long Island is, then it's in the United States) He looked at me! Oh my god! His eyes are gold! I absolutely love his eyes!'  
  
'Why is that girl staring at me, I can feel her eyes on my back. I wonder what she looks like?' He turned around and saw a wide-eyed girl with an eyebrow piercing, and he couldn't tell, but he thought he saw a glint of silver in her mouth, 'a punk? Well, she is very pretty, and she looks familiar.' He was almost certain that he had seen her somewhere before. He was in a trance like state where he couldn't stop looking at her blue eyes.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" InuYasha tried to get her attention but it was in vain. Then he pulled her towards him.  
  
"Oh, ha ha, sorry InuYasha." She said quite embarrassed. "I was just, uh... thinking! Yeah, that's it, thinking!"  
  
"Save it for another day Kagome, I know what you were doing, you were checking the new guy out, right?" He knew her all too well; he always knew that she was on "the hunt" for a new boyfriend. But he always thought they were all out to get something that she wouldn't just give out freely. So, he was over-protective of her, so what? Kagome was like a sister to him, and if she got hurt, then he wouldn't be able to keep himself under control. He had come very close to killing a man that wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
"You always think it's that InuYasha," she knew that he was right though, "but you never have the evidence to back it up."  
  
"Hey Kagome, I saw you checking out that guy over there, I take it that he's the new guy." Miroku said from the table a few feet away.  
  
"Miroku, stop talking so loud, he'll hear you." she whispered.  
  
"Oh, so I was right then?" said InuYasha from behind her.  
  
"And who said that!?!" By now, she was really red. "You need to mind your own business mister macho!"  
  
"Hey, I thought we agreed that you weren't going to call me that anymore!"  
  
"Well, if it's provoked, then it's not my fault!"  
  
They continued on with their bickering while Sesshomaru continued to think about where he had seen her before. 'Lets see, oh! She was in one of the pictures for the tongue piercing! She looked so pretty, and now, I see her in person!' Ssg04: well, if you haven't noticed, Sesshy is a human,  
  
Posef: and this is not in the feudal era.  
  
Ssg04: read my friend's stories, her name is; Sesshygirl3. And review!  
  
Posef: Posef sees ugly people!  
  
Ssg04: looks like I have to reprogram her, AGAIN!  
  
Posef: YAY! 


	2. Kagome's outburst

Seshygirl04: ok, here is another great chapter of, Late Night Skate!  
  
Posef: oh, and I think that all of you should check out HIM. I really like his song, "Join Me", Even though it reminds me Kikio wanting InuYasha to hell with her.  
  
Seshygirl04: yeah, that kinda sucks. Oh well, otherwise it's REALLY good, so you need to check it out! Oh yeah, I was just about to give you the chapter wasn't I? Well I can't help it if he's that good! Oh, and he's REALLY hott too! So you not only need to listen to him, you need to see him!  
  
Posef: well, while she rambles on and on about HIM, you can all enjoy the chapter!  
  
Seshygirl04: and he has a tattoo that's in a really hott place! He also smokes, which isn't that bad, believe me, I would take up smoking for him. But like I said, the tattoo is REALLY cool, but in all of the pictures I find, I can't get a good shot of it!  
  
Posef: well, maybe because it's covered up by HIS PANTS!  
  
Seshygirl04: oh well, back to the topic,...........  
  
Posef: like I told you before, while I stay and listen to THIS, you can just go and read the chapter! I hope that you know I'm doing this for YOU!  
  
"Guys, guys, stop it now! Bickering isn't going to get us anywhere! Now, you both need to agree that Kagome will not call you Mr. Macho in public anymore, (as he says this InuYasha smirks at Kagome) and you, (he pointed to InuYasha) you will mind your own business!" says Miroku.  
  
As he said the last line, Kagome stuck her tongue out at InuYasha. "If you want that tongue still intact within the next five seconds, then I suggest you put it back in your mouth!" he said. Kagome then put her tongue back in her mouth because she knew that they all had knives on them, and they weren't afraid to use them. "Yeah, that's what I thought, next time you better think of who you're sticking your tongue out at."  
  
"Wow, InuYasha, do you know how lame that sounds?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I SAID STOP BICKERING, RIGHT NOW!" Miroku screamed and a couple of people that were in midair, fell straight down while staring at him. The whole skate park (which is REALLY big) was staring at them. Everything was dead silent until, "Well, thank you for your attention!" he said to Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
"You could have just asked for our attention! You didn't have to go and freak everyone out!" InuYasha said.  
  
"But it didn't work!" he whined.  
  
"Oh, that comment was towards us!?!" Kagome said as Kouga sweat dropped. "Well how the fuck was I supposed to know?"  
  
"Maybe we should just enjoy the night, I mean, it's not every day that our little Kagome here changes schools!" said Kouga as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
Kagome wriggled out of his embrace and when she got out, she went to get her board. "So then, lets all enjoy!" she said in an unusually perky voice (and no, I'm not making her all perky in this fic, she is just excited).  
  
Kouga went up to her and asked, "But don't you want to enjoy the night with me? Maybe at my place, alone." He made his point all too clear when he winked at her.  
  
"Kouga-kun, you really are much more of a hentai then you let on. Sometimes I think that you need a muzzle to keep those thoughts to yourself." She said as she just walked away, after giving him an 'I'm not interested' look.  
  
"Awww, Kagome please?" pleaded Kouga.  
  
But it was no use; she had already walked away. It was then, that she had bumped right into the new guy. "Oh my gosh (I'm not gonna put god in here because, I just barely believe in it), I am so sorry, um, I didn't get your name."  
  
"Oh, you know... if you wanted to get my name, you could have just asked." He said while getting a good look at her.  
  
Kagome saw him checking her out and she said, "If you wanted to check me out, then you could have just asked me out." She smiled because he began to blush just a little, but enough to see.  
  
"Well, I cant just go up to a girl I like, and ask her out without knowing her name. And for the record, my name in Sesshomaru." He said as he continued to check her out (ok, first of all, you don't check a girl out if they are RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU).  
  
"Are you saying that you like me? Well Sesshomaru, my name is Kagome." She held out her hand to be shaken, but instead, he took it and kissed it maybe a little too long.  
  
He finally let go and said to a now very red Kagome, "And what if I am implying that I like you, would you reject me if I did?"  
  
"If this is a way of asking me out for you, then no, I wouldn't reject you, but I would love to go out sometime." She said as she smiled for the first time in a long time, and her cheeks started to hurt (I really don't like it when that happens).  
  
"Well, I have two tickets to a HIM concert (sorry, I just had to put this in here! I couldn't resist! Must stop talking about HIM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!), and I was wondering if you wanted to go. Assuming that you like HIM, I mean I could just take them back if you don't like them and get-"She put her finger to his lips to silence him because he was talking way too fast for her to even recognize half of the words besides, "Assuming that you like HIM..."  
  
"Don't worry, I like HIM. Just be grateful that I didn't get the tickets before you asked me!" she said and broke out in laughter, partly because she was so happy. She hugged him, witch made her pelvis rub against his, and she could feel him getting hard. She immediately brought her hands back to herself and took a step back with a blush evident on her cheeks.  
  
'Oh great, now she thinks that all I'm interested in is sex. But it would be nice to have her quivering under- no! Stop right there you, stop it! Geeze, these pants just keep getting tighter and tighter. Ok, calm down, oh forget it, I need a cold shower.' "Um, I have to go."  
  
"Yeah, um, I'll see you tomorrow night ok? Well, bye!" she said at Sesshomaru's now retreating back. 'Wow, all that just from a hug! I wonder how big- whoa there, stop right there. I'm glad that here isn't any visible way to tell if a woman is aroused. I'm going to have to go home pretty soon.'  
  
"Kagoooome! Kagoooome!" She turned around and faced InuYasha who had been calling her name for a while, while she had been daydreaming about... well you know what! "Geeze woman, I've been calling your fucking name for like a fucking full thirty seconds now! (Well someone's a little bit impatient). Sorry but, Miroku and I want to leave now and go home-separately! You fucking hentai" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Hey, who said I was thinking about THAT!?! YOU are the one who's a hentai." (Compared to what SHE was just thinking, I don't think that she remembers. But you tend to remember those things, believe me!)  
  
"Oh yeah, well it looked like your boyfriend was the biggest hentai, I mean, just from a fucking hug!" shouts a very pissed off Kouga.  
  
"Stop picking on him! You know that when I hug, I rub against you; I can't help it! It just happens! And plus, it just shows how much he cares about me! I find it offending that you don't get wood when I hug you, I mean, you DO say that you love me don't you?" said Kagome.  
  
"If you wanted to get in the bed with me, then why the hell do you keep turning me down!?!" screamed Kouga gaining a little attention, but less then Miroku had (snigger).  
  
"I don't WANT to get into bed with you! Don't you get it? You are going to loose me one of these days because of that phony love you keep dishing out!" she said as she jabbed a finger in his chest. "Look, you guys can go, I was thinking about leaving anyway, and I don't really feel like meeting you guys here tomorrow either, so I'll see you later." She grumbled. She walked out of the park and went home.  
  
"Look what you did now!" InuYasha shouted in Kouga's face, "Now she doesn't want to see us! You really did it now!"  
  
"Look, I didn't know that that time it would have been crossing over the line. I would have just vented out on something else if knew." Said Kouga guiltily.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, I have gotten wood many times when she's hugged me, I'm just normally like that around gorgeous girls, so she expects it." Said... of course, none other than... Miroku.  
  
"Oh just shut it will you!?!" they said at the same time. Then they walked off in separate directions.  
  
"Well, I'll just help myself with the beauties around here." He said as he took a look around. "Ahh, I see a lovely goddess walking right towards me now!" he said to himself excitedly. "Well hello there, my name is Miroku, and what is your name?" he asked a fairly tall woman with her hair that reached to her back, tied up in a ponytail.  
  
Seshygirl04: well, how is it? And who do you think the girl is? Well, you can find out if you continue reading.  
  
Posef: you are so evil, you know that?  
  
Ssg04: of course I know that, how could I know?  
  
Posef: ugh, just review before she starts talking about HIM!  
  
Ssg04: thank you for reminding me Posef! Well he has a lot of other songs-  
  
Posef: just shoot me now! Ok then, bye have a good summer!  
  
Ssg04: and he is just SO HOT!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Getting ready for the concert!

Disclaimer: I own a poster, many ideas for stories, a lot of mangas, and that is just about it!  
  
Seshygirl04: Okay! Here is the new chapter everybody! If you like Harry Potter and Draco/Tom Felton, then go to and see my quizzes! I have one InuYasha quiz, and a Draco love series.  
  
Posef: and they are all good! And this is coming from me! I am actually giving Seshygirl04 a complement! I'm going to die now!  
  
Seshygirl04: oh come on! It doesn't kill you to give me a complement once in a while!  
  
Posef: yes it does! Yes it does! I am dieing right now! YAY! Now I can live with the dead people!  
  
Seshygirl04: I thought that you were giving them sacrifices just for them to spare your life! You can't just go and make friendly with them! They want to kill you!  
  
Posef: sure... whatever! I refuse to listen to you! And what is with all of the exclamation points?! I have never seen so many in my life!  
  
Seshygirl04: oh well, while we figure this out, you can go read the chapter! Have fun!  
  
Kagome was in her room getting ready for the concert when she heard a knock at the window. She turned around and saw... DUN DUN DUUUUUN! (ha ha ha! I leave this scene here. Just to spite you all.)  
  
With Sesshomaru-  
  
"Jaken, does this look good? I mean for a concert and all." Asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes, it looks as good as it ever will I guess." Replied Jaken, a very good friend of Sesshomaru. (And no, he isn't a little green toad! He looks sort of like, Kouga with a little bit of Miroku in it. Okay, not very helpful now am I? Oh well!)  
  
"I guess I shouldn't have asked, I know that you're into the preppy scene. I'll just have to make an assumption. I think it looks good." He said while modeling his outfit in front of the mirror. It was just simple, fitting (you know what I mean by that) black pants, and a red shirt with long sleeves. He smiled, showed his sharp canines and they were white and perfectly straight. 'I think I'm going to like this night.' He thought as he straightened out his shirt. He sighed as he plopped down in a chair. 'Should I ask her to come to my apartment (Okay, he is like, 17, and Kagome is like, 15. Sesshomaru is just living alone because he doesn't like his family)? Will she think I'm being too forward? I mean there are only three rooms, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a living room. We can't just stay in one room the whole night. She will want to move around a little. Ugh, why am I thinking about this? I should just wait until I need to go pick her up and think about how the concert will go. Yes, that is a good plan.' He thought as he sunk even further into the overstuffed chair.  
  
"So, when are you going to pick her up?" Jaken broke the silence.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at the clock to see how much more time until he need to go. "Around forty-five minuets from now." He sighed as he closed his eyes and wondered why he had gotten ready so soon.  
  
"WHAT? Why the hell did you get ready so fucking soon? Are you that anxious to see her?" Jaken asked like he almost didn't believe what was happening here. 'He never gets ready this early before a date! Why start now? Has this woman already captured his heart?' Jaken thought.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't even know why I'm getting ready this soon." he said truthfully (duh! He said he was telling the truth!).  
  
With Kagome-  
  
Okay, I left you off where she heard a knock at the window, right? Well, that's where I'm continuing.  
  
She turned around and saw InuYasha at her window. "InuYasha! What are you doing here? I thought I told you I was going to the concert!"  
  
"Well, I'm going too! Isn't that great?! Now we can go in the mosh pit together!" he said giddily.  
  
"InuYasha, I'm not going into the mosh pit after what happened last time. Or do you not remember? That's where I "met" Miroku. I was molested by jerks like him!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Come on Kagome! It wasn't that bad. Everyone gets molested when they go into the mosh pit, just come with me, please?" he begged.  
  
"Look, maybe Sesshomaru will go with you. But I promise you, I'll be the one molesting you two." She said, then burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
InuYasha just sat on her bed and frowned. "That will be much better, at least I know you'll be enjoying the concert!" he said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Ack! You sicko! I can't believe I'm friends with you!" she said while throwing a pillow at him. He caught the pillow and threw it back at her. She ducked it right as someone opened the door and got hit with it instead.  
  
It was Kagome's mother. "What are you doing here? I don't remember you coming through the front door! Kagome I thought I told you that people can't just come in your room without my permission!"  
  
"Mom! I'm almost six-teen! Why can't I have more freedom?!" she yelled at her mother.  
  
"Because, you are almost six-teen! You could be doing you-know-what without me even knowing that someone is even up here! Kagome, I'm worried about you! I don't want another pregnant teenager!" her mother yelled.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to ever bring that up! Look, I'm not Kikyou! And I wouldn't even think about doing that up here in my own house, more or less with YOU here! Now that's just nasty!" she made a disgusted face. "And you know that we already tried to make a relationship work! InuYasha and I just aren't meant to be! Why would I want to do that with my ex?!"  
  
"Um... maybe I should go." InuYasha said while slowly walking towards the window.  
  
"Don't, we are leaving mom! I'll be waiting outside for my ride. Come on InuYasha! We are leaving NOW!" she said angrily, while storming out of the room.  
  
Kagome's mother gave InuYasha one disgusted look before tearing down the other way heading to her room. "Sorry about that. I didn't think that we were that loud." Said InuYasha. "And, who did Kikyou get pregnant with? I don't remember her being big around the middle."  
  
"Don't worry, my mother has ears that can hear anything she would consider "wrong"." Said Kagome. "And Kikyou got pregnant with a guy named Naraku. Isn't that a stupid name? Oh well, she was a whore; she just forgot the condom for that one guy. She doesn't even speak to him anymore. And the reason you don't remember is because my mom was so furious with her, that she made her move out." She said with a bitter voice.  
  
They finally got outside and Kagome sat down on the grass. "I'm really sorry, but we'll have a lot of fun at the concert!" InuYasha said while sitting down next to her. "Just not in the mosh pit." He said and laughed. Kagome started laughing too. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost nine o' clock.  
  
"Well, almost fifteen minutes until he comes." She said. "I wonder if he'll take me to his place afterwards. I don't want to come back here." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, you know that if he can't take you to his place, then you can always come over to my apartment." (Okies people! InuYasha is also seventeen and also hates his family.)  
  
"I will come to your place! Thank you for asking!" Kagome said with a cheery voice. "Your mother always makes the best lemonade! (Sorry, I just had to mention something about lemons! Ha ha ha ha! I just had a glass of lemonade! I really did! And it was good and refreshing! I know, I know, I'm a pervert, but just laugh with me!)"  
  
"And you always drink it all. I never get any! (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, poor InuYasha, he never gets any! Ha ha ha ha ha ha)" said InuYasha with a very mad look on his face (I would too if I never got any!) and he playfully punched Kagome's arm.  
  
They talked for a while until they saw a black Honda Elantra coming towards them. They stood up and Kagome ran over to it once she saw whom it was. "Hi Sesshomaru! I hope you don't mind if InuYasha comes with us! Don't worry; he'll just be there during the concert! Won't you InuYasha?" she asked while nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry; I'll leave you two to go make out at your place!" he said then burst into a fit of laughter. Kagome blushed and hit him upside his head.  
  
"Like I said, he won't be bothering us. So, how long am I going to be stuck with this idiot in the back here?" she asked while getting inside the back of the car.  
  
"Not very long. Just about a half hour." He said looking at Kagome's reflection in the rear view mirror. 'She looks so beautiful tonight.' He thought while driving off the opposite way he came towards the concert.  
  
Seshygirl04: well, there you go! The concert will not be described unless something happens, but I don't know if I want that to happen. You never know, I could just fill it in with useless crap! And you will just realize its crap when you are done reading the whole scene! Muahahahahaha!  
  
Posef: She means; review and keep reading! We love you all and hope to keep you as a loyal reader!  
  
Seshygirl04: that's not what I meant at all! You are such a liar!  
  
Posef: (while covering up Seshygirl04's mouth) yes it is! And you know it! Well, good bye and- ow! You bitch! You bit me!  
  
Seshygirl04: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Well, ja ne! 


	4. the conert begins and who's house!

Seshygirl04: hello people! How is it going? Um............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ thought I was gone didn't you?

Posef: stop being an ass and get to the chapter already!

Seshygirl04: ...

Posef: we already established that we thought you weren't there!

Seshygirl04: ...

Posef: well, ok, I guess that I'll just have to write this one-

Seshygirl04: noooooo! Can't you just wait a minute? I had a very important business call!

Posef: why would you be writing the new chapter during your business call?

Seshygirl04: well.... Ok, I was just stalling.

Ok, I left off where they were in the car, going to see the HIM concert, right? Well, if it wasn't, it is now!

* * *

"We're here! Come on you lazy bums! Get out of my car before I make you get out!" yelled Sesshomaru. 

"Just 5 more minutes InuYasha..." mumbled Kagome.

'Why would she be asking _InuYasha_? Shouldn't she be asking her mother for 5 more minutes?' he thought while opening the door to Kagome's side to wake her up.

"Hey, we're here, and I suggest that if you want to get good spots, then you will be up by the time I count to three. One, two-"

"I'm up, I'm up! Now let's go get those chickens!" she said as she jumped up and hit her head on the roof of the car. "Ow... who put that there?" she said.

"Oh, gee, sorry, normally I take the roof off, I'll be sure to take it off next time." He said. (Woo! Yeah! Take it off! LOL)

Kagome giggled as she came back to Earth. (not literally) "Oh you will, will you?" she asked as she pulled him closer to her and started kissing him. Soon they were making out in the back of the car, where's InuYasha you ask? He's still asleep as they lay there snoging right beside him.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome little love bites on her neck and soon gave her a hickey. Kagome gave little moans here and there, but as Sesshomaru went lower (you know how much lower, hehehe) she gave out an exceptionally loud moan that woke InuYasha up. So there he was, waking up while the vision of them two kissing like that was burned into his brain.

"Ugh! You two are disgusting! Get away from me!" he said as he tried to back away.

Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru looked really mad.

"Yeah, let's go and get to the concert!" said Kagome giddily. She jumped out of the car and felt eyes burning a hole into her head, (and this is _still _not literal!) so she turned to see who was looking at her, but no one was looking at her. She just shrugged it off and went with Sesshomaru and InuYasha to the concert building.

Kagome screamed at what she saw there, it was The Deftones, 18 Visions, and Staind! She knew that HIM was playing, but she didn't know who else was playing, and these bands were her favorite bands of all time! J hur-rah!

"Kagome! What's wrong!?" they both asked in unison. Then they both looked at each other with scowls on their faces.

"Nothings wrong! I just wasn't expecting my favorite bands to be here also!" she said really fast, but they caught it. They both sighed in relief but kept scowling at each other. Kagome felt kinda awkward so she got in between and put out her hands.

They just looked at her like she was crazy until she shook her hands obviously wanting to be held. She grasped each of their hands and went inside, pulling them along with her. When they finally got inside, they saw HIM and all of those other bands. They got a good spot in the crowd and before they knew it, the concert was over! (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You thought I was going to go through the whole concert! NO! Of course not! I'm too lazy, . ) "Hey, I want to go home with one of you guys. Who wants to take me to their apartment?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked at each other and debated in their heads whether the other one would take care of her the best. "You choose." Was all that was said.

"InuYasha! I can't choose! How can I choose between my best friend and my boyfriend?!" she asked InuYasha.

"I said, you choose." He replied in a calm voice with a bit of irritation in it. "Just choose if you want to spend the night kissing, or staying up talking," he said as if it was as simple as that.

"Hmmm... alright! I choose to spend the night at Sesshomaru's house, because I have spent the night plenty of times at InuYasha's house." She said.

"Alright, now where does InuYasha live? I still need to drive him home," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome told him the directions since InuYasha was neglecting to look at Sesshomaru yet alone speak to him and they drove InuYasha to his house and then went to Sesshomaru's.

* * *

Seshygirl04: Well, that was interesting, sorry, but I'm angry at the world and I don't want to write now, but I still have to... 

Posef: at least you're not the one who broke the magnet from Alaska! And we still can't find that other piece... hmm, it might be under the fridge.

Seshygirl04: Yup, and I'm not going to mention the other things the she did, under her requests, but I can assure you that those other things are REALLY bad.

Posef: yeah, I wonder if she'll be thrown out.

Seshygirl04: I hope so. But review! And thanks for reading!

Note from Sg04's beta Sesshygirl3:

I'm sorry everyone for the bad grammar Sg04 has been writing but she thinks I edit work through my mind or something cuz she posted her work before sending it to me and that's just retarded, so once again sorry.

Sg3 0(-.-)0 monkey!


	5. The Movie

Seshygirl04: hello all! I hope that you aren't too furious with me! So please, try not to send hate mail. I do, and always will love and appreciate the fans.

Posef: the kitty is eating!

Seshygirl04: yeah, that's what kitties do, and besides, she's eight years old! How can she be a kitty?!

Posef: waaaaaa! Don't make fun of Posef!

Seshygilr04: okaaay, and a note to Sesshygilr3: hmmmm, maybe I don't WANT to have a betta, you just decided one day that I needed a betta, and you officially made your self mine. So, uhhh, you can stop checking my stories now. Oh yeah, there was someone who reviewed my story, I forget if it was this one, or the other one, but they said that it was stupid to have little notes in the middle of the story. Well, I have just one thing to say to them, I CAN WRITE WHATEVER I WANT, WHEREVER I WANT, AND WHENEVER I WANT!!!!!! . 

Posef: heh anime sweat drop why are the dead people speaking Italian?

Seshygirl04: because Posef, they are Italian. People from Italy speak Italian. Even though everyone should just speak Gaelic, because the Irish ROCK! Go us! Go us! It's our birthday, it's our birthday! Go us continues to sing

Posef: slowly backs away from crazed writer well, I think you have waited enough.

8423786039829075-3890278628-9617879567-7126893-5-8430275284907386587-32890

Sesshomaru and Kagome pulled into his driveway. Kagome looked at his house in awe, fore it was the most spookiest, darkest, and "gothic" you could say, house she had seen outside of a horror movie. Sesshomaru laughed and said, "If you keep your mouth open like that, then a mad rapist will come up to you and shove his tongue down your throat."

Kagome immediately closed her mouth, feeling very embarrassed and very scared.

Sesshomaru chuckled and led her inside. Now, if Kagome thought that it looked big from the outside, well it was definitely wasn't as big on the inside as she had hoped. (Ha ha, you guys thought I was going to put, it was even bigger on the outside! HAHAHAHAHAHA!) There was a small kitchen, and next to it there was a pretty big family room in which there was a television, a computer, and a big black leather couch. Across from the kitchen, was a nice dinning room with dark purple velvety, black-out curtains.

Kagome gave the downstairs an approving nod. "Let me guide you to my own room," said Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled a knowing smile and followed Sesshomaru up the stairs. She saw a chandelier holding eight candles; Sesshomaru lit them along with the sconces on the walls. Kagome sweat dropped. "What? Are you afraid of electric bills?" Kagome asked him.

"No, I simply just get all fuzzy inside when I see fire," he replied. Kagome wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Sesshomaru just kept on going to his room, which was nice. Sesshomaru sat on his be and asked, "So, do you want to watch something, make out, or talk about… stuff?"

Kagome wanted to make out, but she thought she would save that for later. Right now, she wanted to watch the Labyrinth (don't own). "Do you have the Labyrinth (again, do NOT own)?" she asked him. Sesshomaru nodded and smiled. Kagome squealed and ran downstairs to the family room and started looking for it. She realized that it was all in alphabetical order. Sesshomaru walked up beside her. Sesshie, do you have obsessive-compulsive disorder (its where you need everything to be in order, all correct, and just the way you want, sadly, I have it cries)?

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Just a little bit." He grabbed the Labyrinth and popped it in the VCR. (People _do_ still have those, right?) He sat down next to Kagome who had made herself comfortable on the couch. So, when it got to the part where the goblin king and the older sister (I forgot her name) were on the dance floor, Kagome started to get really pissed off that they weren't together already! . She got to the point where Sesshie had to hold her back from smashing the t.v. "Hey, it was your idea to watch it in the first place! Don't take it out on my television!"

Kagome stopped then, but still had to be calmed down every once in a while. By the end of the movie, Kagome was in tears, both of sadness and joy. Sesshomaru stroked her hair to try to comfort her, and she slowly but surely calmed down and fell asleep in his lap anime fall. (AN: Sesshie- uh, I'm not sure if I like her sleeping right now, why did you put it in here? SG04- well, I just wanted to annoy you! cheeky grin Sesshie- growls while watching me run away) Sesshomaru picked her up, and Kagome snuggled up squishing herself to his body (SQUISH!). He brought her upstairs and set her on his bed, then got in right beside her. And there they slept until about seven in the morning. Kagome groggily opened her eyes and felt arms around her. Hm, they look like a man's arms, she thought. And she closed her eyes again. Her eyes popped open when she realized something, Arms are connected to a body, a man's body. That means that a man is holding me! anime fall She slowly turned around hoping not to wake up the person. She saw… (AN: really, who do you think it is?!) none other than Sesshomaru!(AN: BIG surprise there. -.-)

Sg04: well, another interesting chapter of Late Night Skate!

Posef: yeah, better come out with another one soon, or they'll come after you with pitchforks and torches!

Sg04: YOU'RE GIVING THEM IDEAS!!!!!!

Posef: so?

Sg04: you're involved with this too you know?

Posef: ………………….. thinking FORGET THE PAST FOUR LINES YOU HAVE JUST READ!

Sg04: heh sweat drop okay. Just hang in there for a few weeks, okay? We'll have the next chapter out by Christmas week!

Posef: and don't forget to fling your post-its at people you hate! (inside joke)

Sg04: yeah, so just breath slowly if your having a heart attack because I'm asking you to wait until Christmas week! Remember that I LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. Who's this?

Seshygirl04: I have found out that even though I have almost 50 people who have me on their author alert list, half of them don't even review! (cries)

Posef: look at what you did to her you meanies!

Seshygirl04: I'm okay, thanks to all of you who reviewed! I love you all! Please don't kill me, or abandon me! (weeps) You've got to stay with me! Please?

Posef: sorry about the REALLY short chapter last time! We didn't think it would be that small, it took up more space in the notebook!

Recap: She slowly turned around hoping not to wake up the person. She saw… none other than Sesshomaru! (AN: BIG surprise there. -.-)

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She brushed some hair out of his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sesshomaru quickly woke up and smiled as he saw the midnight maiden he spent last night with (nothing happened!). "Hello and good morning, how did you sleep last night?" he asked her.

"Good, thanks for letting me sleep at your place," Kagome replied. "But I have to go now," she said as she got out of the bed.

"And why is that?" Sesshy asked.

"Because, I have an appointment with my shrink in about a half an hour…" she replied while looking at the clock.

"Hmm, how will you get there?" Sesshomaru inquired with a mischievous little smirk.

Kagome gasped. "You wouldn't!" she shrieked. But when she saw the look on his face, she sighed and said, "Well, what do you want me to do? For the next ten minuets I am your slave." She bowed deeply and felt a hand move up her backside. Her eyes grew wide and she swung around and almost smacked him on instinct. (AN: YAY! Sesshy is a hentai!)

But before Kagome could even contact his cheek, Sesshomaru pulled up his arm and caught her arm inches (or centimeters) from his face. He smirked and kissed her hand and continued all the way up her arm, and finally up to her lips. Kagome didn't fight back the whole time, and kissed him back passionately. Sesshomaru let go of her arm and she put it around his neck as the other one followed. Sesshy's hands moved around her waist and massaged her hips. They both pulled away breathless and when Sesshomaru caught his breath, he said, "Well, I'll be getting ready, you should do so too."

Kagome just dumbly nodded. She followed him with her eyes while he went around the room getting his stuff ready. He went into the bathroom and Kagome looked around. 'Oh man, I don't have any new clothes, I'll have to either wear these ones, or I'll wear some of his clothes,' she thought. She nodded to herself and started to go through his dresser (you know those things that have all of your clothes in it).

She got undressed and picked out an outfit. She put on the pants that she found and a belt to hold them up. She was just about to put on the shirt she picked out, when she saw a picture on his dresser. It was of him, and this other girl, Kagome began to wonder if she was just a rebound. She picked up the picture and studied it for a few more seconds, then heard the bathroom door open. She almost dropped the picture, but managed to remain calm.

"Oh! Kagome, I didn't know you were still getting dressed!" Sesshomaru said, but still didn't go away to leave her in peace to change.

Kagome held back some tears, "Who is this?" She said and turned around to show him the picture. She really forgot that she had no shirt on, and when she _did_ realize it, she just mentally shrugged, and kept her place.

Sesshomaru broke his gaze at her chest long enough to see what she was talking about. His eyes got wide and he yelled at himself inside his head, 'I thought I told myself to put that away! I didn't want her to see it! Now what am I going to do!' "Kagome, she's just a friend of mine! I swear!" he lied badly.

"So what? You just thought I could be another bitch for you to have a little fuck and it'll be over with? Boy am I glad that I held back my emotions! I wish I had never even seen you in the first place! I HATE YOU SESSHOMARU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Kagome! Really, I'm sorry, I should have told you about her, but I don't feel for her the same way as you!" he pleaded.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not sure that we should see each other anymore, I should really get going," she said and put on his shirt. "I'll return your clothes tonight, don't worry," she said while looking at the floor. She picked up her stuff and walked out of the house.

When she got out, she could hold the tears in anymore, and just fell to the ground sobbing. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't move. She felt hands wrap around her shoulders and a voice say, "Kagome, I'm sorry, let me make it up to you."

Kagome sobbed once more and finally chocked out, "Why can't I be what you need? A new improved version of me, but I'm nothing so good, no I'm nothing."

Sesshomaru leaked some tears of his own and replied with, "You might be just what I need, and no I would not change a thing. I've been dreaming of this so long."

"Sesshomaru, I just don't know if I can handle this right now. You and I need time apart, but for now, just let me be," she said and felt the arms around her shoulders remove themselves.

"Kagome, you might not want a relationship now, but mark my words, you shall be mine in the end," he said bravely then walked the other way, to his apartment.

Kagome mentally kicked herself, 'Why the fuck did I let him go! I know that I feel something big for him, but I just let him go.' Kagome sobbed even more and finally got up and ran to her shrink's office.

Seshygirl04: so, how did you like it?

Posef: and all of you people who have us on your author alert list, you better fucking read this! Or we shall send you an angry message! . 


	7. Uh, chapter 7

Seshygirl04: dodges bullets omg! I'm so sorry! I've just been busy with my other story, on Please don't feel angry! I want to thank all who reviewed! I especially want to thank kari konoko for finally telling me how long I haven't updated, it scared me so much, and I'm never doing that again!

Posef: We are so sorry! I haven't been giving ideas for InuYasha lately. 'm such a bad girl!

Seshygirl04: Yes! Blame the muse! I had nothing to do with it!

On her way to her shrink's office, Kagome decided to get a baked good (a doughnut). She walked into the café and orders a 'coco killer' doughnut. (Sounds healthy no?) As she headed out, she got stopped by someone with a stone in front of their chest. Kagome backed away, and said, "Sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Kagome looked up at the person, and saw that it wasn't even a stone at all, it was his rock hard chest! Her eyes got real big and she couldn't help but stare at the person in front of her.

"Mph," the person grunted. 'Oh great, someone so handsome, and he doesn't even speak the English language!' Kagome thought. "It's okay miss, I was standing in your way," he said. Kagome blushed at her earlier thought. It seemed so mean now. But now that he mentioned it, he _was_ kind of blocking the whole exit with his massive shopping bags.

"Um, do you need help with those?" Kagome asked pointing to the humongous bags from a store that I can't think of right now.

"No thanks miss, I'm helping someone else carry these, I'm working for the young miss," he said politely. Just then, Kagome heard a little girl's voice coming from the other side of the strong man.

"Marvious! I'm paying you to guard me! Not talk with the locals! Get a move on!" said the voice from beyond (haha, that sounds so funny). Kagome sweat dropped, and looked in terror as a young lady, possibly a year or two younger that herself, hop over the man who looked like he might just hit the young girl. "Sorry Melanie, what were we talking about?" she said into her cell phone. 'She has a cell phone, and she's even younger than me!' Kagome thought. The girl continued to talk a mile a minuet into her phone as the guard stood beside her and looked big and scary.

Kagome just shook her head at the scene and continued on with her journey to the wonderful therapist of Kyoto! She was so determined to make herself look happy, she almost skipped down the crowded city streets, but she restrained herself. She finally got to the short building and entered it, smiling at the secretary that was always there.

"Good day Ms. Higurashi, here for your weekly appointment?" she didn't even wait for a reply, "Mr. McCutty is in the room at the end of the hall." Yes, alas, the great therapist of Kyoto is Irish. But, aren't all great people Irish? Yes, I do believe so.

Kagome "joyfully" walked down to the office, and politely knocked on the door. In no time at all, and I mean it, not even a nanosecond, McCutty opened the door with a big smile on his face. Kagome had to squirm on the inside with _that_ smile glaring down at her. She lost some of her "joy" and slowly inched her way around McCutty onto the floor where she always sat. Sure there were chairs and couches, what is a therapist's room without one? But Kagome always liked to sit on the floor, and always in the same spot too.

"So, Kagome I see you look happy as ever today?" McCutty asked, not really wanting an answer. Kagome just shrugged and let her "joy" slip a little. 'Of course the therapist could see through it! He's paid for it!' Kagome thought as she let all of her fake joy slide. "Ah, and I get to see the unveiling of the mask. Tell me Kagome, what happened to make you want to cover it up so badly?" he asked.

Kagome didn't know how to answer without crying, so she just sobbed the whole story out to him. She had a good long cry with McCutty comforting her every step of the way, after all, that was what therapists were for! When Kagome finally calmed down, their time was already up, Kagome got up, and got ready to leave, but McCutty called after her.

"Kagome, I would try to talk to him pretty soon after you calm down just a bit more… Kagome, you need to rest, so much stress is put on your body, that your mind is working on fixing it, and the rest of your body will get weak, you could get sick, so no fights, no cold water, and absolutely no intercourse, you are vulnerable right now, and you could easily get hurt, I'm not that kind of doctor you know? So I can't really help you in that situation," he said. Kagome smiled big, not just another petty one, or one made up for gain, it was a genuine smile, and she walked back over to her shrink and gave him a hug. "Be careful Kagome, and Come back in one piece next week," he said as Kagome was going out the door.

Kagome walked out of the building, and saw people panicking, she looked up to a big screen on a building, and saw the guy from earlier, he had the little girl hostage, and was holding her a gun point. "Reports say that young Ms. Kasano is in a hostage situation. How could the daughter of the best known lawyer in Japan get in so much trouble?" the reporter said. Kagome's eyes widened, 'but he seemed like such a nice guy! He seemed aggravated, but not this aggravated!' Kagome decided that she couldn't really do anything, so she should just go home, and read a book in her room. She walked to her house while seeing the average person flip out over a little girl. 'Jesus (do not own), it's not like people can stop this thing, it's in the hands of the guy, nobody can make a difference, so just stop freaking out like twits!' Kagome was getting angry, and being the person that she is, when she's angry, nobody's happy. So, she decided to meditate, she sat down right where she was one the side walk with her coat underneath her bottom.

Kagome ignored everything around her, and found a comfortable spot. (Can you picture this? A girl sitting down in the middle of a city, and all these twits running around like idiots.) She had to meditate, and calm down, because if she didn't then somebody else was going to be at gunpoint, and they wouldn't have a chance in the world to survive. Kagome meditated for a few minutes, and finally when she was all calm and not life threatening, she calmly got up, and calmly picked up her coat, and calmly walked the rest of the way to her house.

By the end of the day, she had thought about everything in her life and sorted it out in a planer, first, she would have to talk to Sesshomaru, and then she would have to find out what is going on with the hostage situation, and after that, she would mediate some more. She was finally satisfied, and went to sleep with a blank mind.

Seshygirl04: heh, sorry it's so short. Um… I love you?

Posef: Yes, we love you all! Now piss off!


	8. one more perfect person

Seshygirl04: For those of you who are fans of my ENTIRE works, you will know what happened to my other very popular fic, yokaiandthemiko has been banned from the site.

Posef: and all because you wanted a lemon! Tsk tsk.

Seshygirl04: Posef! Don't be so hard on them! Anyway, I will be putting a nice and CLEAN version back up on the site.

Posef: so don't ask for any more lemons!

Seshygirl04: at this time I would like to apologize for the lack of updating and the crap writing that I've handed out to you guys before.

Before:

Kagome ignored everything around her, and found a comfortable spot. (Can you picture this? A girl sitting down in the middle of a city, and all these twits running around like idiots.) She had to meditate, and calm down, because if she didn't then somebody else was going to be at gunpoint, and they wouldn't have a chance in the world to survive. Kagome meditated for a few minutes, and finally when she was all calm and not life threatening, she calmly got up, and calmly picked up her coat, and calmly walked the rest of the way to her house.

By the end of the day, she had thought about everything in her life and sorted it out in a planer, first, she would have to talk to Sesshomaru, and then she would have to find out what is going on with the hostage situation, and after that, she would mediate some more. She was finally satisfied, and went to sleep with a blank mind.

Now:

Kagome's room was dark and cold. The moon hung low in the sky outside of her window, and it shown on a pale figure in her room. The figure seemed to be watching Kagome as she slept; standing before her bed as her chest slowly rose and fell indicating that she was asleep.

The pale figure inched towards the sleeping girl and smiled as he bent over to her neck. His slender fingers pulled the strands away from her neck and kissed her neck. He spoke to her as if she was awake, but in a low whisper, "Kagome, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, but you must understand that I was only protecting you. Please hear my apology and remember these words when you wake up my dear."

The figure smiled as Kagome turned slightly in her sleep and her face glowed in the moonlight. A small smile crept onto her face as well and the pale figure walked calmly to the window. He chuckled almost silently and leaned against the window frame. He heard movement in Kagome's direction and turned, ready for anything. He could hear her breathing quicken and he knew that she was awake. The figure looked around in fear of being caught and jumped out of the window as Kagome turned all the way around and saw the window to be open.

'Now how the hell can that window be open? I'm pretty sure that it's always closed, unless it's too hot in here,' Kagome thought as she got up and walked over to the window. She looked down at the ground and saw the lush green gardens below. She smiled and breathed the cool night air in deeply. Kagome sat there, in her window for a while, just looking at the Earth in all it's beauty at night. She looked up at the moon and saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

Kagome snapped around to face the roof, but she saw nothing. She just shrugged it off and closed the window before going back to her bed. She smiled as her shampoo scent drifted up to her nose. Usually it calmed her down a great deal and she would be out… but for some reason she just couldn't get the feeling that something was touching her neck a few moments ago.

Kagome turned about in her bed, trying to get comfortable enough to maybe fall asleep. Then Kagome suddenly remembered someone's words. It was an apology, but why would she be remembering an apology? 'Wait! That apology was directed towards me! But how?' Kagome thought sitting up in her bed. 'Who on Earth would apologize to me? Other than Sesshomaru, my father, um… the world… ugh, how could the world apologize to me at once without me noticing it? Kagome, you're starting to think crazy thoughts! Stop it!' Kagome drew in a deep breath and tried to clear her head, but the apology just became louder than ever before.

Kagome got out of her bed; there was no use in trying to fall asleep anymore. She went down the stairs and turned left into the kitchen. She smiled as she thought of nice, warm green tea sliding down her throat.

She went over to the cabinet and took out the box of teas that were in the house. Kagome dug through it and searched for the tea that she wanted. Then the little pot of gold appeared at her fingertips and she made a mad grab for it. By now, her hair was frizzy and her face was red, but she still had a satisfied smirk on her face. She took out her favorite cup and filled it with water. Soon her tea was in and out of the microwave and she was sitting on the floor of her living room with the television on. (I told you she liked to sit on the floor.)

Kagome sat and just forgot about her day, and all of her worries as she watched the flashing picture in front of her. Soon Kagome was part of the TV and the TV was part of Kagome. She couldn't will herself to look away, for if she did, then the real world would come back to her and she wouldn't be able to do anything but sit and think about how much her life sucked at the moment.

Then, something dreadful happened, a commercial came on and Kagome's concentration broke from the blinking box before her. She calmly took a sip of her tea and she realized, tonight was a school night! Normally she wouldn't have cared much what night it was, but she was trying to be better at these things because she didn't have anything else except for school, and her skateboarding.

She climbed onto the couch behind her and pulled the blanket at the bottom of the couch towards her. She lay there in silence watching the show go on without really comprehending what was going on. Slowly, she fell asleep with the TV on, and on the couch.

Next morning-

Kagome was being shaken, by who or what she did not know. She groaned and rolled over, but to her surprise, she fell on the floor. Kagome could hear her mother mumbling and walking away, oh… now she remembered last night. She got up and immediately regretted it; her head was throbbing and she could hear her own blood coursing though her veins.

Kagome sat down on the couch holding her head while her mother walked by and stopped by Kagome. "Don't tell me you have a hangover again! How many times do I have to tell you? No drinking in this house!" Kagome's mother ranted off to Kagome.

Kagome felt the pain in her head subside and looked up, she saw her mother with her hands on her hips glaring at her with daggers. Kagome got really mad that her mother would jump to conclusions like that, 'I've only had one drink in this house!' Kagome thought. "Well mother, I'm glad to tell you that your precious daughter isn't drunk, or was drunk! Can't somebody have a headache in this house without being whipped and chained?" Kagome shouted at her mother.

Kagome's mother's stern look didn't even soften as she said, "Well I hope that you go though this day without getting in trouble, and don't do anything you wouldn't do in front of your grandmother!"

Kagome glared at her mother and thought, 'why does she always have to make me the bad guy?' "Mother, gran has been dead for four years now! You know what? I don't have to have this conversation with you!" Kagome yelled and stormed up to her room and got ready.

She ran down the stairs and out the door before her mother could argue with her even more.

Kagome walked to school with a few cars going past her and asking if she wanted a ride, but they were perverted guys from school, so she thought better of it and just flicked them off. She finally made it to the big building and breathed in as she walked faster to the hellhole that her mother thought was supposed to be for learning.

As soon as she opened the door to the school (yeah just one door, it's kind of poor.) she saw a lot of people starting fights and trying to get through to their next class. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked down the hall, just hoping that someone would pick a fight with her. Her baggy black pants with red chains on them and her tight, red shirt that read 'I wouldn't be talking if I were you' made an impression on everybody that was even still conscious to look. People were generally staying out of her way as she went into a random classroom to ask the teacher something.

As soon as she walked in the classroom she felt violated, it was a health classroom… with posters on the walls, very _interesting _posters. She made a sour face and heard a voice laugh from the side of the room. Kagome looked at the voice quickly and saw that it was a fairly large teacher sitting down at his desk. She walked up to him and asked, "Uh… I'm looking for room (Kagome pulled out the schedule given to her the week before) 37, Mr. Konioko (pronounced co-ni-oh-ko) um… science."

The teacher gave out a hearty laugh once Kagome was finished. "Ms. Uh… you. Mr. Konioko has been dead for a while now, you know… street shoot outs," the man said. Kagome lowered her head in respect for the dead. The teacher looked her up and down skeptically. "You should go to the main office. Ask someone about your schedule there, they'll help you out," the man said.

Kagome blinked, it couldn't be possible. The man in front of her looked more and more like a toad every second. 'Maybe next time he opens his mouth a croak will come out,' Kagome mused. She realized that she had no idea where anything in this place was. "Um, I don't know where the office is," she said hoping that this man/toad in front of her would tell her. When he just gave her a blank stare, Kagome became a little angry, "Sir, would you please tell me where the main office is?"

The toad seemed to catch her drift, because he got up and surprisingly didn't leap and hop to wherever he was going. Kagome sighed as she followed him to just right outside of the door. The teacher pointed to a door with the words, "MAIN OFFICE" on the window. "You go there, and it might just be the main office," the toad said in a gruff voice.

Kagome could feel her blood pumping faster and her fists clenched tightly. 'No Kagome, make a good impression. Wait, didn't mom tell me a few days ago that the next day was my first day? Ugh, stupid mother, can't even get the normal school days right,' Kagome thought as she passed through the hall, even more mad, if that was possible. The students seemed to stay away from the flaming new girl walking through the halls.

Kagome came to the door and took a deep breath, 'Make a good first impression.' Kagome slowly turned the knob and entered through a small portion of the opened door. As soon as all of her was in the room, she shut the door right behind her. She took another deep breath and soon she learned where she was supposed to go. The rest of the day went by pretty easily because there was this one person who she had every class with.

Kagome didn't really pay attention to her classes at all; she would just sit in the back and draw. Every once in a while she would look up and study the face of the mysterious kid that had _every _class with her. Once, she could have sworn he just turned his head away from her when she looked up at him.

It was the last class of the day thank kami! Kagome walked into the classroom and the color drained from her face. It was the health room! She groaned and grudgingly moved to the back of the room and sat down with all of the other smart kids that didn't want to be in the way of the toad man.

Kagome didn't think she could block this one out to draw, so she kept her paper and pencils in her binder. She went through the whole period with wide eyes and looked like she was about to throw up. Yeah they were talking about STDs. (STDs are like… illnesses that can only come from having sex, or you're born with it.)

Kagome almost ran out of the classroom when the last bell rang. She leaned against her locker and took another deep breath. She didn't think that all these deep breaths were making her any calmer. She just sucked it up and turned around to her locker, opened it, and began to shove things into her bag.

She was too busy attacking her bag to notice the guy from before walk up behind her and clear his throat. He looked annoyed and poked her on the shoulder. He didn't expect the girl to jump and drop what she was trying to shove into her already filled bag. He kindly bent down and gave it to her saying, "I don't think we need this one for tonight's homework."

Kagome blushed, the guy from all of her classes talking to her! Yeah yeah yeah, she knew that it sounded really ditzy, but she couldn't help it. "Thanks, I think," she replied. 'Oh god, what the hell was that? "Thanks, I think"! Kagome, why are you so stupid?' Kagome thought and banged her head on the locker mentally. (That'd be funny if she actually did it:P)

The guy just smiled and said, "You know, I never caught your name."

Kagome blushed and put down her stuff, "My name is Kagome." She stuck her hand out to be shaken. Instead of shaking her hand, the guy pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it. Kagome frowned, for some reason it just felt very wrong. "Look, I don't want to be stomping on your dreams, but I have a boyfriend already," Kagome said, and added as an afterthought, 'I think.'

"Oh, well then I would like nothing more than to be your friend here, and maybe be on the waiting list," he said with a smirk.

Kagome raised her eyebrow, 'not another friend that wants to get in my pants.' Kagome let out a fake laugh and said, "Well then, you'll have to wait a long time, because I sure as hell am NOT dating Koga!"

The boy just raised his eyebrow and said, "Well anyway, my name is Bankotsu." (I know Bankotsu's gay, but meh… you'll see.)

Kagome smiled, that sounded like a good name. "Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Bankotsu!" Kagome said while closing her locker and running down the less crowded hallway.

Behind Kagome was a disgruntled Bankotsu. 'Damn, I should have known she'd have a boyfriend, I mean a piece of ass like that, well that doesn't come along very often,' he thought as he kicked a random locker and made a dent in it. He looked at the dent and ran down the hallway down to the door out of the school.

Kagome walked down the street to the nearest Starbucks (do NOT own). She ordered a frozen coffee and paid the lady there. She was always more calm when she had coffee, she never really got it. 'Okay, just go to his house and talk calmly to him,' Kagome thought as she walked down the streets of Kyoto.

As Kagome reached his house, she sighed and threw away her empty coffee cup. She walked up the short driveway and knocked on the front door. She heard some things being upturned and blushed as she pictured Sesshomaru rushing to the door for her. A very red faced Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway. Kagome giggled and hugged him; she put everything past them and just hugged him like nothing ever happened.

"Kagome, wow… I didn't think you would ever talk to me again," Sesshomaru said with a huge grin. "I didn't see you at the skate park for the past two days. Your friends were starting to ask me questions about you."

Kagome sighed and said, "Sesshomaru, we need to talk."

Seshygirl04: well, I would appreciate reviews and maybe ideas as to what you guys want to happen. I have both scenarios planned out in my head, do you want them to kiss and make up… or do you want Kagome to go ballistic and start screaming at poor Sesshy?

Posef: awww poor poor Sesshy! Waaaaaaah!

Ssg04: yeah, well if I get ten reviews then I'll update!


	9. Uncles are Wierd

Seshygirl04: Ok, since I am the coolest person in the world, I'm updating! Heh, I just got the tenth… or was it the twelfth? Um… anyway, I got another review today and it inspired me to write a wonderful chapter for you guys!

Posef: meaning that she's bored to death and has nothing better to do.

Seshygirl04: (eye twitches) thank you so much Posef, you can go in that really sharp room now, and I'll just press this button.

Posef: Okay! (Runs into sharp room) There's no candy in here!

Seshygirl04: (laughs manically) you don't need candy to die!1!111oneoneone

Posef: (starts crying) NOOOO! I always need candy! (Runs out of room and grabs bowl of candy) mmmmm, make sweet lurve to the candy bowl!

Seshygirl04: no muses were harmed in the making of this chapter and that last sentence was from Maria McMorbid… too lazy to write out a link, so just go to goggle and look it up, it's really cool stuff.

**Disclaimer: **Wow, I haven't done one of these in a long time. Well, I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi, or anything else you might recognize as someone else's in here.

Last time on Late Night Skate:

"Kagome, wow… I didn't think you would ever talk to me again," Sesshomaru said with a huge grin. "I didn't see you at the skate park for the past two days. Your friends were starting to ask me questions about you."

Kagome sighed and said, "Sesshomaru, we need to talk."

AN: ok, sorry about interrupting this right now, but people, I gave you two very straight forward answers, and you guys chose to make this difficult. Maybe I really should just go with acara189 and just have Kagome scream then go out with Bankotsu…. DUDE! I so tricked you! No, you see acara189; you are reading the wrong fanfiction. If you want to go and read about that, be my guest, but it's not happening here.

Read on.

Sesshomaru's face sank and he looked at the floor. "Oh, okay. What do you want to talk about?" Sesshomaru asked dumbly, trying to stall, he really didn't want to do this.

Kagome sighed and looked slightly annoyed. "Sesshomaru quit playing games! I know that you know perfectly well what I came here to discuss," she said haughtily.

"Alright, I'll go first, Kagome that girl in the picture was just my ex girlfriend. It took me a while to get over her, but we're still friends. I guess that I became so used to her picture on my dresser that I never thought about taking it down. Kagome please, I really want to get to know you better, we only had a couple of dates and I have the feeling that we don't know anything about each other," Sesshomaru finally finished. He took a deep breath and looked really truly sorry. He looked up at Kagome to see if she was taking this well.

Kagome thought for a couple of minutes, 'He said that he had a hard time getting over her, so will that affect our relationship? I don't want to kiss him and have him thinking of her when we do kiss. Wait, why am I thinking about kissing? We haven't gotten that far in.' Kagome looked absolutely puzzled and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Sesshomaru was looking more and more nervous by the second. 'What is she thinking about? Surely she won't dump me permanently, will she?' Sesshomaru thought and got lost in his own thoughts as Kagome began to walk towards him. He didn't even notice that she was two feet in front of him until she raised a hand. Only a millisecond went by, but Sesshomaru thought it felt like forever, he waited anxiously and wondered if she was going to smack him or caress his cheek.

Time seemed to be snapped out of its daze and Sesshomaru flinched as Kagome's hand met his cheek. Soon he realized that she was looking into his eyes with care. As he was looking at her eyes, everything else seemed to be spinning but her eyes were the only thing holding still as they neared his own. Slowly those eyes closed and lips brushed against his, he closed his eyes too and sank into the kiss as the world swirled all around them in heavenly bliss as if just for them, to leap out and say, "this was meant to be, now everything will be alright."

They seemed to be the only two conscious people as they both melted into each other with passion and maybe… love. But it didn't matter right then, they were together, nobody knew it but them (no, not even you guys) that they had been thinking about the other constantly and those days without each other had been hell.

Kagome thought she was seeing colors on the insides of her eyelids, and soon thought that she it would be a good idea to breath. Sesshomaru seemed to have the same idea and pulled away just before Kagome would have. They just stood there, embracing (when did that happen?), looking in the other's eyes, and breathing heavily.

Kagome broke out in a huge grin and hugged Sesshomaru tightly as if he would slip away like smoke. Sesshomaru, though he found it hard to breath, hugged Kagome back and didn't let go until Kagome pulled away. "Sesshomaru, I don't want to fight anymore," Kagome said, but soon she blushed and thought about how stupid that sounded.

Sesshomaru blinked as he slowly heard her words and saw her blush. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I don't want to fight either Kagome."

Kagome smiled and noticed that the world stopped spinning and time was going by just fine. Kagome almost jumped through the roof as the doorbell rang to announce a presence at the door. She frowned and wondered idly if it was that girl in the picture as Sesshomaru slipped out of her grasp and opened the door.

Kagome was confused, it was an old man, he didn't look to be healthy and she would have suspected that he should be in a nursing home. She was broken out of her thoughts as the old man whispered something to Sesshomaru that Kagome couldn't hear.

Sesshomaru was puzzled, his uncle came all the way here to tell him that? "Uncle Myrugi, why are you telling me this? It is nothing of my concern," he said with no emotion in his voice.

Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru only opened up for her. If he would speak to his own uncle like that, Kagome wondered what made his standards so high.

"My boy! How dare you say that! It is everything of your concern, for heaven's sake! You must take these things into consideration," the old man said rather loudly. He went back to whispering so that only Sesshomaru could hear, and Kagome was growing rather annoyed at this point; the man had yet to step foot in this house, had yet to notice her, had yet to show any signs of kindness to his nephew, and had yet to say anything important above a whisper so that Kagome could hear, and already he was screaming at Sesshomaru, probably about nothing at all.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru glance nervously at Kagome as his uncle said something, again in a whisper. Kagome was red in the face now, and was all too happy when Sesshomaru shooed him off the doorstep and back to wherever he came from.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "What was that about, your uncle just started screaming at you for no fucking reason! I swear, if you want me to kill him, I have connections."

Sesshomaru looked purely amused and said, "Kagome, it is nothing to fuss over, just sit down, and I'll get you some coffee." Without giving Kagome a chance to argue, he went into the kitchen and Kagome heard loud banging and rolled her eyes. She glared at the couch as if it had done something nasty to her, but sat down on it anyway.

Sesshomaru came out minutes later with two cups of coffee. He seemed to be thinking about something but smiled when Kagome took a cup looking at him like he had grown another hand and started to dance around singing the Barney theme song.

'What was the nervous look for? Did he put something in my drink? He wouldn't do that, would he?' Kagome thought as she pretended to take a sip and set it down on a coaster. She smiled as lightly as she could when Sesshomaru looked at her expectantly. 'What the hell is going on!' Kagome thought.

Seshygirl04: ok, another wild chapter! Woo hoo.

Posef: now is time for review replies!

**Natasha: **thank you! I really appreciate it when people give me all sorts of good luck!

**Hell's angel: **I hope this was enough for you.

**cAnDyLaNdReJeCt:** dude, you need an easier name to type. I hope that just saying "wow please update soon" meant that you were speechless and couldn't think of anything else to say.

**Ching Sparkle Sparkle: **Ugh, I couldn't do both very well, maybe some other time.

**Bloodytears13: **hello, are you going to say anything worth replying to?

**Anna: **as much as I would love to review soon, I'm just too busy writing new chapters!

**(insert name here): **wow, I'm glad you think my story is awesum! It would be better if it was awesome though… but I'm keeping it original, aren't I? God I hope so!

**The Squabit: **ok hun, I know my stories are just too darn good, but that doesn't mean you have to forget to use the space bar! I hope this chapter fit to your needs.

**Queen-Of-The-Shadow: **I had Kagome kind of yell at Sesshomaru, if that isn't good enough, then I shall rewrite my chapter for you!

**Arca189: **like I said before hun, this is the wrong story for that, but if you want to keep reading this, be my guest!

**Phantom of blood: **oh, I think I like your user name! Thanks for reading!

**Fg-et: **if you are going to keep reviewing this story, I would ask you to stop using this name, it offends people. And no, preps suck thank you very much.

**Tensaiga: **hey there! I'm glad this classifies as worthy of a coolio! Ha, thanks for reviewing. Can you imagine all of these reviews? Some people are just so stupid, thankfully you aren't.

**Stocia: **did I forget to mention this in the last chapter? Oh well, I live on Harnew Rd. W in Chicago, IL. You know, it's the street right next to Oak Meadow Park.

Seshygirl04: I hope you all haven't taken anything bad I said to heart. Please, anything bad that comes out of my mouth is a joke (except for you fg-et).


	10. Sneaky Truths

Seshygirl04: wow you guys, really, I didn't mean to leave you hanging for so long!

Posef: she just couldn't think of anything else to spice the story up!

Seshygirl04: no Posef, I have everything planned out! You should just shut the fuck up!

Posef: so violent, now give me my damn candy you evil mongoose!

Seshygirl04: yeah… O . o I'll just write the chapter then!

485618631531150156016315604562385497561085967951385181860456810860186578

Kagome and Sesshomaru had been sitting in an uncomfortable silence since Sesshomaru's uncle came over. Kagome didn't take any more "sips" of her coffee, and she could've sworn she saw Sesshomaru glare at her. "You don't like your coffee? I made it especially for you," Sesshomaru said, breaking the silence, but making Kagome even uneasier.

"No, I had coffee on the way here, I'm afraid I'm all coffeed out!" she said and soon thought, 'wow, coffeed out? What the hell?' She smiled at Sesshomaru though, and changed the subject so that no questions would be asked. "Did you hear about that girl who was kidnapped? I actually ran into them earlier that day! I think that the girl deserved to be kidnapped, she was a spoiled brat," Kagome said, not really knowing why she was telling the truth all of a sudden.

Sesshomaru grinned, it seemed that he got the exact response that he wanted from her. "Okay Kagome, now tell me, do you know where this guy is keeping her?" he asked.

Kagome became confused, and tried to go through all these different reasons why he was doing this. "No, I'm sorry, I don't have a clue," she said honestly.

Sesshomaru looked disappointed, but none the less, he had gotten what he wanted now and decided to play the fair game and tell Kagome a little truth of his own. "Kagome, I slipped a truth serum in your coffee, that is why you are telling the truth so openly. I really didn't want to do this, but it's a trust thing with me, I just wanted to know the truth, and I needed to know that you were going to give it to me," he said.

"But why did you want to know? You could've asked me, I would've told you the truth," Kagome replied looking distraught.

Sesshomaru looked sad, he really did trust her; he just had to take the necessary precautions to figure this out. He sighed, "I'm sorry, I had to do it, and why I had to do it is something I can't tell you right now." As soon as he said this, he got up and went back to the kitchen.

Kagome heard more loud bangs, and the sound of Sesshomaru cursing and thought of how funny it would be, had it not been this situation. She sighed and thought of why he was doing this, was he related to that girl? No, he couldn't be, she was rich and Sesshomaru… come to think of it, this house was a bit large for the average person. He didn't seem to have parents around to pay for anything.

Kagome's thoughts were broken as Sesshomaru came into the room, holding a small bottle of clear liquid. Kagome glanced at it fearfully, was he going to make her drink some more? Hadn't he gotten enough from her?

Seeing her fearful look, Sesshomaru quickly said, "It's an antidote, the serum could make you sick if left active for too long."

Kagome didn't really know if she could trust him after what he just did, but if this stuff was going to make her sick, she wanted to deactivate it! She reached her hand out to take it from him, but he pulled the bottle back. She looked at Sesshomaru questioningly.

"There is one more thing I want to know, I'm sure that you would lie about it if you had the chance, so I'm going to ask it now," he said. Kagome looked mad, but he continued as if she wasn't glaring at him at all, "I want to know Kagome, what are your feelings for me?"

Kagome looked at the floor, she really hadn't sorted that out yet, she really didn't know. "I don't really know, but I do know that I care about you, and I want to know you better," she said.

Sesshomaru's look softened and he held out the antidote for the serum. Kagome drank it down fully before dropping the bottle, and with a loud shattering sound, the bottle broke into tiny pieces. Sesshomaru grimaced and held her up as she breathed heavily and her legs gave out.

"I forgot to tell you, it has a slight side affect, it really numbs the mind, you'll be a bit sleepy for a while, I'll let you sleep in my bed," he said with an apologetic look.

Kagome glared at him and tried to say something, but her jaw felt heavy, she fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms a second after that.

Hours later, Kagome woke up and looked around, she was in Sesshomaru's bed, 'Sesshomaru, right! He gave me that shit; he could've done anything while I was out!' With that thought, she looked down to see that she was wearing the same clothes, 'Okay, so maybe he didn't, but he's still got a beating to take!'

486168078894532108608623425380165666404681230456013580186153841753521861

Seshygirl04: hehe, did anyone besides me notice that there's a 666 in the end there? Haha, anyway, all flames welcome! Seriously, I ended it at a really bad spot there didn't I?

Posef: yes, yes you did. That means that you'll have to update sooner!

Seshygirl04: yeah, I probably will… but feel free to review, I mean seriously, you can review even if you don't have an account!

Posef: review or she'll kill herself!

Seshygirl04: riiiiight, well, I have to go now, REVIEW!


	11. gud fer nuthin youngins

Seshygirl04: Okay, I'm going to apologize once again… I am so sorry for not updating!

Posef: yeah, I left poor seshygirl alone and went on a super cool cruise to England!

Seshygirl04: Posef… do me a favor and shut the fuck up.

44739207589403278690671613287164392816680543612056437826665432957412380

Kagome stormed through Sesshomaru's house and down to his living room. Her eyes became as big as saucers as she noticed a business meeting going on. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'll just go now," she said and backed out of the room slowly.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" she heard Sesshomaru's voice boom throughout the hall.

She looked nervous but with a smile, she was _trying _to go away you idiot! "I'm trying to make a classy exit," she said still facing the hallway.

She heard a few laughs and her smile dissolved a little. Oh crap, she was in for it now! "Kagome… these are my working partners," he said and… smiled? Kagome almost laughed, she found a double innuendo there…. She kept her composure though, she was still angry with him after all.

"Konichiwa," Kagome said politely and bowed. They all looked strange in their suits… like they'd look better in just jeans and a t-shirt. Wait… Sesshomaru has working partners! He has a job! Kagome's eyes bugged out but she smiled and her eyes went back to normal size before anyone could really say anything.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and they all looked at him. Kagome didn't really notice before, but he looked _really good _in a suit. Her breath caught as he looked at her in a way that said, 'you'd better go or I'll do something un-business like'. Kagome caught the hint and left to go back into Sesshomaru's room.

She looked around again, and noticed that the picture was gone. She sighed as she thought of how much she must've meant to him and how she'd never amount to anything near that. She sat on his bed and something dug into her side. She slowly shifted and pulled the offensive thing out from under her bottom. She let out a breath of relief as she saw it was only her planner. She didn't think she would be able to take any more surprises today. She noticed that today at 6:00pm she was supposed to find out what the hell was going on with the hostage situation. Of course after that, she'd meditate… but that's for later.

She went down the stairs, avoided the living room and went to the kitchen where it led to the garage. She found a post-it note and a pen and wrote a note to Sesshomaru telling him she went out and to not worry for her. She smiled as she thought of how this reminded her of her parents when they were still together. They'd go out and leave each other notes telling the other where they've gone and not to worry. Kagome sighed and looked down at the wooden floor. 'How nice, everything in this god damned house is so expensive,' she thought and went out of the door.

It was now 6:30 and she was running behind her schedule… hah, like that'd ever been a problem before. She didn't care, she knew that pretending she was organized and being organized were two totally different things. Kagome walked down the long drive way and out to the street. People from before looked at her weirdly and anticipated another break down and for her to just sit down in the middle of the sidewalk.

Kagome grinned as the people stopped and mothers turned their kids away from her. This was how she liked it, everyone to know that she was crazy and to back away. Humans always gave her really bad headaches. As she passed a small newspaper cart, she saw a picture of the girl with a tiara on her head grinning like there was no tomorrow. The headlines read, "Ms. America is kidnapped on trip across the world!" Kagome laughed as she realized whom the girl was. Of course the little snot would have a cell phone, she's a beauty pageant winner.

She breathed in as the city sounds and smells surrounded her and she smiled in bliss knowing that one more little snot nose brat has been 'taken care of'.

"Excuse me miss, but would you move it along unless you're planning on buying that paper!" the old cart owner shouted. Her smile melted and she was so tempted to hit him. She put the paper away nonetheless and drifted away without looking at the old man… in fact, he was the scary uncle that she'd seen before at Sesshomaru's house. "Eh, yungin lazeh loafers! Gud fer nothin'!"

Kagome went past her house and straight to Sango's. That was the only place she really felt at home. She had to talk to someone about all of this, and it couldn't be an insensitive prick that drugged her and interrogated her. She knocked on the door feverishly, not really knowing if Sango would be home at this time. A scarcely clad young man answered the door with a red tint on his cheeks. She didn't really care; her and Sango went far too back to be fazed by such things. She didn't wait for him to ask if she wanted something, she went right in and covered her eyes as she walked into Sango's room. "Are you descent young lady?" Kagome said as if she were an old woman.

She heard Sango laugh and she giggled also. "Oh you old hag, when am I ever?" Sango said in reply. Kagome took this to mean that she was, and uncovered her eyes. Sango was wearing a nice red silk robe that was obviously new.

"Oooouuuu this looks nice, who'd you have to kill to get this?" Kagome said, going up and feeling the pocket's golden lining which was so soft, a princess would fall asleep on it in no time at all.

"She didn't have to kill anybody, I gave it to her and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave," said a cool voice from behind her.

Kagome turned around and saw the young mad from before. "Oh, so you're the new guy eh? Wow Sango, I really like this one… you should marry him," Kagome said even though she knew this guy would be out in two days.

Sango made a noise of agreement instead of the usual protesting she would always make. Kagome turned around and looked at Sango in surprise… this was big. Her and Sango had always said they'd get married together, if one had the perfect man, and the other didn't… they'd wait for each other. Kagome decided that she'd better pick up the pace.

Sango grinned as Kagome hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I want to talk to you, meet me in a half hour." She didn't need to specify where, they'd always met at the coffee shop. Sango nodded and Kagome silently left the room, but not without waking a gesture to Sango. Sango blushed and threw her slipper at the closing door as she heard Kagome's laughter echo throughout her small house.

Kagome's heart had no choice but to feel sad, life was going on without her and she didn't know when she's gotten off. She just needed to jump back on, and the first step was to find out whom Sesshomaru is working for and who those men were.

She headed to the library on a mission. She would find out once and for all, what Sesshomaru was really doing behind closed doors.

44739207589403278690671613287164392816680543612056437826665432957412380

Seshygirl04: Okay, it was a little bit short… but that's okay. So, more questions… will this story ever end!

Posef: Seshygirl04 isn't okay in the head, she thinks she's in a comic book and has a pillowcase over her head.

Seshygirl04: No, if I had a pillowcase over my head, would I be able to put jelly on my toast? I think so.

Posef: what did I tell you! She's going crazy!

Seshygirl04: yeah, just spell check your reviews people, I don't like playing the 'let's try to decipher what this one says' game!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/ REVIEW!


End file.
